Labor of The Heart
by Ziku-Chan
Summary: *On indefinite hiatus*Sakura has felt she could never live her life with taking care of her father, but when she meets a red-headed boy, will she find something making her life worth living?
1. Homebound

**Ziku-Chan:**** Hiya! Here is my newest fanfic. I deleted my others, i wanted to start over fresh. I **

**hope you all like it! The idea just came to me and I had to write it down. Please, please review**

**cause if I get at least ten reviews I'll continue the story. Well here we go... **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto, I wish I did!!! I just like messing around and make stories!**

--------------------------

_A labor of love is what we do for someone we love or because we love to do it. Though even so, we can't do it forever. We have to live our own lives, be our own person in the end..._

--------------------------

**Chapter One: Homebound**

The sun was slowly rising as the morning began to start. The morning train to the town was trailing along

and inside it was quiet, people resting peacefully and one pink-haired girl staring dreamingly out the window. A sadness hinted in her beautiful green eyes.

"God...why am I doing this? she heavily sighed, turning up the volume of her I-pod. The music drowned out her thoughts as she laid back her head and closed her eyes. _' Why? '_

She wondered once again. Not even the music helped. She, Sakura Haruno, a girl with an unlived life. After her mother died years ago, her father has been a depressed drunk. He literally blames his problems

and wife's death on his daughter. Yet she loves him unconditionally. And she just wish he did the same for her.

"Ow.." she said as she hit her head when the train came to a screeching halt. As she rubbed her sore forehead, she headed out. Letting a mother and child go ahead of her. "Thank you" the kind older women said carrying her baby boy out. "No problem" Sakura said heading outside, watching the mother and child walk out, seeing how happy they were. "It must be nice..." She said as she stretched and lugged her bags over her back. Happily she hummed along to the music on her I-pod, a sweet humming to herself that only she could hear, or possibly someone else.

As Sakura walked along she got closer to her fathers' home. ' _Why?...why do I have to take care of him?,_

_he doesn't even care about me, and yet I still love him. What can I do?, he is my father..._' She thought silently to herself as she got just a few more feet away from the house. She stopped suddenly.

" I could just turn back" she said getting teary eyed.

After a minute in thought. "No, h-he needs me...even if he hates me...he needs me...and I need him." She chuckled. "Heh...A labor of love huh?" she let out a deep breathe and let a weak but optimistic smile come across her face as she continued towards the house.

At the door she looked at it and slowly knocked as she entered the unlocked door. "Oh...it's already open." she said softly. As she walked in, the house looked the same as it did when she last visited. A true mess. No lights on except for the sun creeping up. The walls dull and floors covered in various papers and beer cans. Newspapers and dirty clothes also spread around. Sakura placed her bags down and closed the door. She walked towards the living room hitting her foot on a beer can in the process.

"Dammit." she crept into the living room and saw it even more a mess then the door way.

"Hmm..." a tired grunt came from the couch.

"Dad...it's me Sakura" she said as she leaned over to find it was not her father on the couch but a unfamiliar women.

"Who are you?" the women said as she adjusted her eyes to she Sakura staring down at her.

"Uh...I'm Mr. Haruno's daughter...and you? Sakura said looking at the girl almost around her own age.

The women lit a cigarette and exhaled it. "I'm just a friend...that's all kid." she sat up on the couch.

Sakura kept her gaze on the women until she heard someone coming from upstairs. She turned to see her father. He lazily scratched his head. He didn't look much like Sakura, all she had in common with him were was his green eyes, except his were a bit more darker. He looked up at a quiet Sakura then shifted his gaze to the women then back at Sakura.

"S-Sakura?" he said groggily.

"Yeah Dad...how are you." she said almost sarcastically. He grunted.

"Hey man are we done now cause I need my money." the women said getting up and walking to Mr.Haruno. He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah sweetheart...here you go" he said giving her some money and slapping her ass making her yelp in pleasure. Sakura turned angrily away as the women made her way to the door and left. It was quiet for a minute before Mr. Haruno said something.

"What are you doing here?" he himself lit a cigarette and Sakura immediately snatched it and put it out.

He stared angrily at her.

"What the hell was that?!" his voice boomed making Sakura even angrier.

"What was that? He flipped her off and sat on the couch. She sighed. "Why are you smoking?" she asked

kneeling down to his feet and looking straight into his eyes pleadingly.

"So what I'm an adult I can smoke if I want and I can fuck who I want too." he said obviously talking about the women that just left.

"Fine do what you want..." Sakura got up. "And go to hell" she murmured. "What'd you say young lady?"

he yelled as Sakura went to the kitchen. "Nothing!" she yelled back. As she turned to the sink she felt a strong hand grab her hair and turn her forward. Her father staring her in the eyes. Sakura swallowed hard and tried to hold back tears.

"What did you say?" he asked again.

"Nothing..." she felt a single tear go down her eye.

"Whatever...worthless..." he threw her to the ground and as she turned to get up he sat on top of her. Gripping her wrists above her head. He got in her face, reeking of beer and cigarettes. He whispered,

"You know I missed you...you look so much like her..." he said referring to his wife and Sakura's mother.

"I love you so much" he said sliding his hands over her body. A hurting Sakura just whimpering and trying to fade away, think of something...anything... " I love you too.." she said softly as she heard him unzip his pants and her close her tear filled eyes...and fade away...

Eventually after awhile Sakura got to her room. A shower didn't help, it never did when this happened. Ever since her mother died her father has been liked this...hurting her even if she tries to help him. Sakura sat down and laid on her bed. It helped as she curled into a ball and laid there constantly thinking, never able to relax. That's how it's been, how it is and how it will always be. She stared at the walls, nothing more, no one to listen, no one to help her...no one to save her. She sighed "school tomorrow...just great." She fell asleep still thinking...always alert..and can only fade away but still feel...that's what makes it hurt more. This is home, not a place to feel love, security and respect. Just a home. No one lives here, they just exist...

--------------------------

Alright! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. I don't even know where it came from, I just got the idea and started writing and I'm still writing I can't stop...ok I can but the ideas are rushing through me and I am writing them down... Ok so her father is referred only to as Mr. Haruno and her mother is unnamed. Oh and the lady in the house was a hooker, duh! I have another idea for another chapter but it's up to you guys, so... please review!!!!...criticism is welcomed...helps actually..

**Sakura: yeah come on everyone review!**

**Gaara: you all don't have to though...**

**Z-C: Hey!**

**Sakura: gaara come on say to everyone to review or I won't give you a "nice" present winks**

**Gaara: blushes REVIEW!!!**


	2. Lessons

**Ziku-Chan: Hey!! I got three reviews which wasn't to bad so I am continuing the story! Thank you very much and here's chapter two!**

**Also I want to give a shoutout to the reviewers: ShadowFoxAngel, ShadowYumii and xoLovelyEyesox, also a shoutout to my very good friend Sakura LOVE shadow... she is great! **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Naruto, too bad...XD**

--

Okay so this chapter is Sakura going to high school so more characters are coming in. Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Jayria, Kakashi, Matsuri, Ino, Kiba, Temari, Kankoru, Sasuke and Hinata, all coming in this and the next chapters. Okay so just regular high school and classes, teachers, etc...though Gaara does have his sand and the insomnia and black-rimmed eyes, ... I hope it clears things up...enjoy and remember to review again!

--

**Chapter Two: Lessons**

It was morning already when Sakura opened her eyes to the sunlight coming in through the window. It was the only thing to brighten the room up. She got up groggily rubbing her eyes. "Well time for school..." she said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower. As she dried off she put on a jade colored bra and matching panties, spritzing some cherry blossom perfume on her pulse points, she quickly put on

her school uniform. It was a short sleeve white shirt with a red plaid skirt and matching tie and hair clip, white socks and brown shoes, and red gem earrings.

" Damn! " she said trying to button her shirt which was about two sizes smaller in the bust, making it tighter there. Ignoring the fault, she grabbed her black bag and hurried down stairs. Her father was half asleep at the table eating was appeared to be the remains of eggs and toast with green tea.

"Dad...I'm leaving for school..." Sakura called over to him but all that came from him was a grunt. Sakura cleaned his plate and half carried him over to the couch, laying him down gently. "Sweet dreams..." Sakura said sighing. Then she left through the front door and headed out. " Oh wait! " Then she remembered.

She ran back into the house, her father still laying on the couch, she grabbed his car keys from the coffee table and left again whisphering to herself, " huh...the only thing he is really good for..." she grinned to herself but it was cut short as she remembered a time when everything was good... _when mother was alive... _she thought to herself as she opened her father's car. It was old, but reliable. It reeked of beer and cigarettes, it had clothes on the back seat and even women's panties which Sakura disgustingly through away.

She started the engine and headed onto the street. After about twenty minutes and using a map, Sakura arrived at Konoha High School.

"Great I made it in one peace." She was about to enter the parking lot when she accidently knocked over her fathers beer can in the cup holder that was still filled with some beer. She took her eyes from the parking lot for one second when she hit a blonde haired boy with her car. Sakura screamed turning everyone's attention on what happened.

The students crowded around the blonde haired boy. Sakura jumped out of the car and headed to the side of the blonde boy. He looked up at her with his blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey sorry I wasn't looking. I hope I didn't dent your car." he said pleadingly. "Oh no it was my fault." Sakura explained. "Naruto you idiot watch where you are going next time!"

a girl with two buns said. "N-Naruto a-are you o-okay?" a soft spoken purple haired girl with very light eyes said blushing at the blonde hair boy. "Yeah Hinata I'm fine" he said getting up and smiling at Sakura. "Hey you must be new here right?" he said as Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I just moved here" Sakura added. "This is Konoha High School right?" Sakura asked. "Yep the one and only! My name is Naruto by the way." he said shaking her hand. "Also here's some of the students" he pointed to the group behind him.

"This is Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji." Naruto said pointing to each of them.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno" she said smiling at them. The other blonde, Ino, walked up to her and stared curiously at her forehead. "You know you have a big forehead!" she almost yelled in Sakura's face. Then Sakura thought for a second. "Well at least I don't have a huge mouth like a apparent bitch." Sakura shrugged jokingly as she walked passed a pissed off Ino.

"Hey!" Ino yelled at Sakura, but all Sakura did was give her "the finger." As Sakura walked back to try and see any damage on the car she caught a glance out of the corner of her eye of something red. She looked more closely and noticed a red-headed boy leaning against a brick wall behind a fence. He was lighting a cigeratte. His eyes had black rims around them, he had a kanji love symbol on his forehead, a black jacket with the school uniform underneath. The red-headed boy shifter his eyes directly to Sakura, making her immediately put her gaze down, but when she looked back up, he was gone.

"Who was that I wonder?" Sakura murmered to herself. As she finished parking the car, Naruto and his friends take her inside while Sakura was still wondering about that red-headed boy. Naruto showed Sakura to Principal Jiraiya's office while he and his group of friends headed to class. Sakura slowly entered the office. The secretary was sitting at her desk typing away with a small pig on her desk. "Uh excuse me..." Sakura said glancing at her name plate "Miss. Shizune. I'm here to see Principal Jiraiya."

"Oh of course. Your the new student." she smiled.

"Yes" Sakura added. Then out of the principal's office came a blonde big chested women. "Vice Principal Tsunade, this is the new student" Shizune gestured to Sakura. "Oh right Sakura Haruno!" she grinned with a small bottle in her hand.

"Uh Sensei are you drunk?" Sakura asked. Shizune sighed and Tsunade just laughed. Then a white haired guy came up behind Tsunade. "Hey Tsunade, great sake huh?" he said. "Oh Jiraiya you pervert!" Tsunade said playfully shrugging him off.

"Oh Tsunade. Hey who's the girl?" Jiraiya said as he took another sip of sake.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I am the new student." Sakura said. Jiraiya snapped his fingers in response to understanding. "Right! well welcome little lady!" he said giggling. "Well Shizune give her all the stuff she needs for her class and send her off to her homeroom."

he walked back to his office. Tsunade went to sit at her desk, almost falling over from being drunk. Shizune handed Sakura her school letters, class schedule and homeroom number.

It only took her a few minutes to get to homeroom. Her teacher was Mr. Orochimaru, a scary looking pale man. Sakura walked in and walked up to Orochimaru's desk. He was reading some papers. Sakura gave her information and he assigned her a seat. And luckly it was next o her new friend Naruto. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura said. He smiled and waved at her. They started talking for abit when orochimaru told everyone to settle down.

"Settle down children." he said hissing like a snake. "Time for attendence" he started from the right side of the first row in alphabetical:

"Shino Aburame" he raised his hand. "Next time just say here!" Orochimaru hissed.

"Choji Akimichi" he hissed again. "Here!" Choji said as he munched on a bag of potato chips "Hey! no food in here!" Orochimaru yelled as he grabbed the bag with his long tongue. Sakura was disgusted and just stared.

"Sakura Haruno" he looked up. "Here!" She said respectfully. He nodded back.

"Hinata Hyuga" he looked at her directly. "H-Here..." she spoke softly. "What?!" he yelled. "Speak up next time girl!" he hissed.

"Rock Lee" he hissed. "Here Mr. Pedophile Sir!" Lee shouted, making everyone laughed.

"What'd you say boy! You see me tommorrow after class and I'll show you something that make you shout even louder..." he hissed scaring everyone especially Lee who looked as if he was walking to his doom.

"Matsuri...hmm a smudge on the last name...whatever" he hissed even louder. "Here" she said barely paying attention to the teacher and no one else seemed to care.

"Shikamaru Nara" he looked up but Shikamaru was sleeping. "Shikamaru Nara!" still no answer. He walked up to his desk and slammed his tongue against Shikamaru's desk, making him wake up. "Ahh! Pedophiler!" everyone laughed again. "What the hell! What is with everyone calling me that...only a couple of times and branded for life. He coughed and went back to his desk.

"Tenten" he checked the list again. "What the hell is with these smudges on the last names!" he just ignored it. "Here Sir!" she said.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he looked around the class. "Sasuke?" he looked again. "Anyone see him?" everyone nodded no. Then a guy walked in to class and walked towards a seat behind Tenten. "Oh there you are Sasuke, your late." he wagged his finger as he walked over to the guy. Sasuke just smirked. "Sorry had some business to take care of" Orochimaru smiled. "Well I will still have to keep you after school. Don't be late." he hissed as he walked back to his desk. "I never am" Sasuke whispered. Everyone tried not to make eye contact.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he checked around. "Here! Believe it!" Orochimaru hissed. "Yeah...yeah..."

Homeroom lasted for about fifteen minutes, but during that time Sakura couldn't help but noticed the guy called Sasuke was glancing at her with a smirk on his face. She just shrugged it off hoping it was nothing. The classes went by pretty fast since it was only a half-day since it was the first week since school started sicne summer vacation. It was really a demonstration of how everything works. After it was over at around 12 p.m., the students were let out. Sakura however was testing out her new locker.

"Good it works" she said as she opened and closed it back up. Then as she was about to walk away she wasn't looking and bumped into someone. Sakura was just about to fall along with her books when amazing sand appeared cletching her waist and holding her bag and books. She looked up to see the red-headed boy again. The sand helped Sakura back up and handed her books back to her. Then she realized that the boy was the one controling the sand.

"You might want to watch where you are going next time" The boy said. Sakura fixed her uniform and grinned.

"Yeah.Thanks." she added. He started walking off. Sakura turned to where he was walking.

"Uh...my name is Sakura Haruno and yours?" Sakura asked. He stopped and slightly turned his head.

"If you must know it's Gaara. And also a word of advice, you might want to stay away from me." Sakura looked down for a second then back up "Why?" but he was gone. Sakura looked around but saw no sign of the one called Gaara so she put her bag over her shoulder, held her books, turned up her i-pod volume to the music playing and headed to the parking lot. There she got into her father's old car, turned the engine on and drove off catching a glimpse of her new classmates. She headed to her home...no her father's home, and to a place where it is just not a real family...that just seems like a lesson in itself...

omg! this fanfic was really long, would of been longer had I not cut some not neccesary stuff out. I also add the song for this chapter on my playlist on my fanfic page. Also I thought I would add some fun to this dreary story for abit with the classroom scene, but it also had a serious tone to the end, a foreshadowing of events to come. Oh chapter three will be up soon, and I promise It won't be an other three or four months before posting again. Okay so please review!!...

**Tsunade: I want some more sake!**

**Shizune: No lady Tsunade. You need to say "review" right now!**

**Z-C: Yeah come on please!**

**Tsunade: Alright! everyone REVIEW!! and bring more sake! grins**

**Z-C & Shizune: sighs and groans**


	3. Weakness & Strength

**Ziku-Chan: okay I know I said it wouldn't be months before I posted another chapter but I have been busy...wow I saw everyone seemed to enjoy chapter 2 since everytime I looked there was more reviews! that's awsome and keep reviewing please don't stop! okay so not to long a wait I hope, here is chapter 3! enjoy!!**

**Here is another shoutout to some reviewers: ShadowFoxAngel, ramen chick, soccercrazyfreak and Sakura LOVE shadow, thanks you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto otherwise it would probably be just like my fanfics XD**

--

Alrighty! I didn't bring all the characters in last chapter but I will in this ( the rest I had forgotten in chapter 2 ) basically all the really main characters in these last chapters

will be in the story until the end. Well in this chapter Sakura starts to become more upset with herself and tries to know more about Gaara with Sasuke trying to flirt with her, I am trying not to give too much away until you read but trust me it's going to be good. Enjoy and once again please remember to review!

--

**Chapter Three: Weakness & Strength**

Sakura had just fallen asleep from coming back from school. It was already about 6 pm when a loud crash came from downstairs, waking her up. She jumped up and headed downstairs to find her father coming in, drunk, with what looked to be a different women "friend" then before. He fell with the women on the couch, laughing. Sakura crept down the step to see her father and the women kissing on the couch, then she began stripping down to a bra and thong.

"Nice" Mr.Haruno said as he took a sip of beer. "Yeah you like that huh?" the women said as she began to run her hands threw his messy aged hair. Then the women made eye contact with Sakura. "Hey sugar who's the kid?" the women pointed towards Sakura on the steps. Mr. Haruno looked over to see Sakura.

"Hey you! what did you do to my car? I saw a dent in my car!" he pushed the women off and walked over to Sakura.

Sakura ignored him and started to walk upstairs but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards his face. She moaned from the strong stench of alchohal. "What did you do to my car?" he asked again. Sakura spit in his eye. And kicked him in the leg letting his grip go on her and she ran to the top of the stairs. "I was in an accident this morning cause your drunk-of-a-self left filled beer cans in the car and it spilled over you jackass!" Sakura yelled as she ran and to her run and slammed the door, but before she could lock it her father forced it open, knocking her to the floor. Sakura tried to crawl but her father grabbed her ankle and turned her over, as he sat down on her. She struggled to get free but he slapped her making her stop struggling and cry.

The women came in an threw a beer can she just finished in Sakura's room. Mr. Haruno picked his daughter up by her wrists and faced her. "You never ever talk to me like that again you little bitch! you understand me!" he yelled in her face as Sakura helplessly nodded as tears poured down her face.

"So what do you want to do with her now?" the women asked.

"I'm going to teach her the only reason I keep her around." Sakura's eyes widened scared as she started to scream "Nooooooo!! stop it!!" Mr. Haruno took her into his bedroom as the women followed. He threw her onto the bed. The women locked the door and started to undress the rest of her clothing completely off. Sakura was wimpering as the women began undressing her. Her father also started to undress. Sakura begins to scream again.

"You shut up!" Mr. Haruno said as he slapped her across the face. The women snickered as she sat on the bed as well.

He pins Sakura down on the bed. Sakura tries to push him off as he began hurting her over and over again. Her screams, the womens snickers as she joined in, her fathers fists and yelling and slaps against his daughter...this was not love...this was pain, especially for Sakura, having to deal with this whenever she was with her father.

After it was over, Sakura managed to struggle out of her father's bed. He and the women were laying down smoking together. A badly hurt Sakura walked to pick up her clothes and walk out of the room, but not before her father spoke. "see what happens when you don't listen first. At least your a good fuck." he scowled as he took a huff.

Tears streamed down sakura's eyes, no words, just tears. She walked all the way into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. As she took her hands, she put them against her face to muffle her screams. Examining her bruises on her arm and face, she realized she would need some makeup to cover it up, as it was not the first time she had to do this and sadly not the last. But before she went back to her room she looked again in the mirror and managed to say "I hate you.." to herself. "I hate you!!" she yelled hitting her fist in the mirror. It shattered and blood poured on her fists. She bandaged it up and hobbled to her room crying even more and eventually to sleep.

It took awhile for Sakura to get up in the morning but when she did she was sore, but managed to find enough strength to put makeup on her bruises. After getting dressed she grabbed her books and headed straight down stairs without stopping for breakfast. Her father was still asleep on the couch but the women was gone. "And good riddences" Sakura murmered.

As she made her way to the school, still using her father's car she made one last attempt to check and cover her bruises with makeup. Looking in the mirror she sees a glance of the one called Gaara smoking as he leans against the building wall making a second of eye contact, but when Sakura shifts her eyes back he is gone.

"Gaara..." Sakura murmered to herself as she got out of the car. Just then she bumped into someone and almost fell over had this person not caught her. It was the one named Sasuke from her homeroom class. He smirked.

"Hello beautiful. I see you need to be more careful" He helped her upright. Sakura nodded slightly as she began to walk to the school doors and having Sasuke following her. "Can I help you?" Sakura inquired. "No I am just passing through. Taking in the sights is all." he said as he walked passed her grabbing her butt as he walked by. Sakura jumped slightly at this guy and tried to ignore it. Yet he turned to her and said "And remember to be careful trying to cover those bruises up with makeup. Water could make it come off. And you missed one spot on the back of your elbow." he walked away. Sakura checked her elbow and saw the bruise visible. "Hmm...I could of swore I got that spot." Sakura just walked into the school, heading for her classroom.

In the class everyonwe was talking to someone, the teacher didn't arrive yet. Sakura moved towards her desk but saw Sasuke leaning against her desk. She just walked around him and tried to put her books down, but he purposely turned to block the seat.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled turning everyones attention. "Hey what?" Sasuke playfully snapped back. Sakura was getting upset. "Look here I had a hard morning and I don't have time for this crap so get your fucking chicken ass head away from me!" Everyone got silent. Sasuke on the other hand smiled and moved back to his seat, still everyone especially Sasuke looked at the frustrated Sakura.

Just then the teacher walked in, it was not Mr. Orochimaru, it was Mr. Kakashi instead. "Sorry but Mr. Orochimaru is out today, I wll be taking his place, I am Mr. Kakashi. Everyone take a seat now." he smiled as he took attendence. Again everyone got out a 12 o'clock today. All the students were in the parking lot. The ones called Tenten, Neji, Choji, Shino and Rocklee were in a group. Gaara, Temari and Kankoru were in another. Matsuri was by herself. Ino, Kiba and Sasuke were together against the wall. Sakura met up with Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru in the parking lot.

"Hey Sakura! That was awsome the way you told off that jerk Sasuke today in class!" Naruto said.

"Yeah not bad for the new girl, but I would be careful." Shikamaru added.

"Why?" Sakura asked. "W-Well because S-Sasuke is pretty dangerous" the one named Hinata added softly. Sakura grinned.

"Oh he's just a pussy. What could he do to me?" Sakura smiled, but it slightly faded when her new friends turned their gazes elsewhere. Sakura remembered how she took likely that a man could do anything to her, a man...like her father. "Sakura?" Naruto yelled to get her to come back to reality.

"Y-Yeah?" she asked.

"Want to come over to my house? We are inviting some other kids." Naruto asked. "Sure I got nothing better to do anyway." Sakura shrugged.

Naruto handed her directions and waved bye along with Hinata and Shikamaru. Sakura went back into the school with her extra pack of clothes from the car she bought just in case to change. She went into the girls' bathroom in a stall and was changing, but as she was stripped down to her bra and panties she heard someone open the door. She peeked at the floor and saw feet that looked more like a guy's then a girl's. Sakura started to get nervous and got ontop of a toilet and was holding her breathe. Just then the feet stopped right infront of her stall. The door flung open and she saw it was Sasuke. At the moment Sakura's breathe was short and for a second she thought it would be her father, but just a second.

"What are you doing it's the girl's bathroom?!" Sakura asked in a whisper.

"No it's the guys stupid." Sasuke pointed to the urine stalls on the walls. Sakura was confused and tried to get out of the stall she was in, but Sasuke was blocking her way. He smirked as he moved in towards her. He closed the stall door. Sakura started to worry.

"What are you doing get out of my way." Sakura tried to push by but he hit her back down against the toilet. It hurt her arm even more.

"Look here you little slut, you made a fool of me in there but lucky for you I like to have you as my toy. And as I can tell by your bruises here" he said touching one making Sakura flinch. "you are still or were already someone's bitch, so I don't have to worry about you not being trained to satisfy. Either you give me a good reason to not hurt you or I will hurt you." he smirked at a silent Sakura.

"I'll take that as a yes" he leaned in to kiss her on the lips roughly. She tried to turn away but he switched places with her putting her on the floor. He started to unzip his pants and tried to forced her to open her mouth so he could put his privates in her mouth. Sakura refused and was slapped clear across the face. "No way am I ever putting my mouth near there. You barely even have anything there you pussy!" Sakura punched him in his privates and tried to get out of the stall, but it opened already. She looked up to see Gaara standing there, before she could say anything, Gaara lifted her up and he pulled Sasuke up throwing him on the floor. He got to his feet to pull his pants up.

"You sicko. What the hell's the matter with you? Taking advantage of a new student and using a disguise jutsu to change this into the boy's bathroom to confuse her." Gaara said.

"Look I was just having some fun" Sasuke pressed as he fixed himself up. "Plus it's free game for me to do whatever I want as long as I put fear in everyone here."

"Well you failed there. I am not afraid of you. And neither is the girl, right?" Gaara looked at Sakura as she shook her head in response. "No I am not either."

"Fine but you will I'll make sure of it" Sasuke left and the bathroom turned from the boy's to girl's again. Gaara threw Sakura her clothes and was about to walk out when she caught him and he put a hand figure made of sand on her arm to stop her from touching him.

"Wait! I wanted to say thanks" Sakura tried to look at him in the face but he get turning away.

"It was nothing. He just pisses me off, it doesn't matter what he does."

"Thank you though" Sakura inched her face closer to Gaara as if she was about to kiss him but he put up sand to block her.

"What are you doing?" he asked "I am just showing what I am. A little slut."Sakura moved back and finished getting dressed, but when she turned around Gaara was gone. Sakura got out of the bathroom and went to go back to the car. It was almost sunset. She got in the car and took the directions naruto gave her. She started the engine but before driving she broke down crying. Just crying big gasps of air. "How could I try to kiss him? He probably thinks I am a freak! And that bastard Sasuke!" Sakura kept crying all the way to Naruto's house realizing in the process about her weakness was how she felt about her self after being abused so much and the strength she found in a slight moment to care about what one person thought about her...Gaara.

And scene! XD wow this was interesting really! I didn't know where half of it came, my mind is wide open to ideas. Anyway brought all the characters in the last two chapters ( 2 & 3 ) in so no more worrying about that. And if you got confused about what sasuke wanted sakura to do, it was a blowjob ( so dirty! ). This one was serious and had a message in the ending. It shows what will start happening for Sakura as she is trying to decifer between her weakness and strength ( weakness herself strength gaara ).

It will become more clearer in the story as it progresses. The next story I swear will be up on the first of October. Okay please review!

Rock Lee: If this story does not get 10 reviews soon I will go around the hole village ten times!

Z-C: Uh Lee? It's not that serious for reviews

Rock Lee: WHAT?!

Z-C: Help me Tenten! hides behind tenten

Tenten: sighs Just review please


	4. I'm Alive

**Ziku-Chan: Now I know I promised to have this in the first week of October but alot of stuff was happening in my actual life so I decided to post it on Halloween since I now changed this chapter in halloween-theme, it is the 4th chapter of my fanfic. This one maybe really deep but I tried to make it have atleast on funny scene to make it not so sad, i want it like that and not sad in a whole chapter....not just yet, anyway enjoy! And I have currently 9 reviews now, keep it up, thanks everyone again!**

**note*: also i have a playlist on my profile page so please use it when reading the fanfic to listen to music I will post it again in the chapter so you know what music I feel is in this chapter.**

**( LOTH Playlist )**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Naruto otherwise XD**

--------------------------

Now for this chapter it will pick off from where the last chapter ended, so I hope there is no confusion on that. I think this one will be interesting cause it's halloween themed so we will just wait and see...keep reviewing and enjoy!

--------------------------

**Chapter Four: I'm Alive**

Sakura just drove up to Naruto's home after getting the directions from him. It looked like a normal house with some halloween decorations up front. Sakura just remembered halloween is tommorrow. As Sakura got out of the car she walked to the door, but before she got a chance to ring the bell. Naruto came out with more halloween decorations.

"Hey Sakura! glad you made it come on in! Naruto exclaimed as he let her inside. "Just going to put some more decorations outside." he added.

"More decorations there seems to be enough outside don't you think?" Sakura added playfully.

"Probably but it's my favorite holiday and plus since my birthday is in October, I like turning my halloween parties every year as my birthday party as well, so I don't want to spare no expense, cool huh?" Naruto explained.

"Yeah" Sakura said cheerfully. As Naruto went back outside, Sakura saw Hinata, Shikamaru and Tenten decorating the living room. Hinata saw her and waved her to come over.

"H-hi Sakura we're j-just putting decorations up...um do you w-want to h-help? Hinata said softly.

"Uh well..." Sakura began to speak but was interupted when Shikmaru added something.

"Sakura we got you're halloween costume here, hope it's the right size." he said.

"What? You guys got me a halloween costume?" she said confused.

"Yeah well actually we buy our own but since your new, Naruto got you a costume I guess as a ' Welcome to Konoha.' Sakura was surprised but was thankful, she had to remember to thank Naruto when he comes back inside. Sakura looked at the costume, it said ' Green Plaid Vixen Costume' on the bag. Sakura softly chuckled to herself at the joke, the green eyes she has and a green costume obviously.

As Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Shino and Naruto were getting decorations and showing their costumes around, Sakura was smilingly happily at everyone having fun and her group of friends. She had already forgotten what happen earlier with Sasuke in the bathroom, but when she remembered she got alittle sad. Just then Naruto came back in the house.

"Alright I got all the decorations up outside believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And we just finishe in here N-Naruto" Hinata added.

"Gave Sakura her costume Naruto" Shikamaru said. "And thanks Naruto" Sakura added.

After everything was up and ready, Naruto called a meeting in the living room. "Okay everyone thanks for the help with the decorating, and as you know tommorrow is halloween so I will take care of the rest of the food being put out, the goody-bakes, cake, etc. and Shikamaru will take care of the music okay?" Shikamaru nodded. "Great so everyone just bring yourselves and your costumes and tommorrow is when the real fun will begin!" everyone cheered and Sakura expected tommorrow to be a great halloween.

-----

It was already Halloween and Sakura was getting ready for the party which is in four hours. Since the school was closed for halloween, Sakura had plenty of time to get ready. She took her costume out of her bag she looked at it for a second, then started to begin putting it on.

She took a shower already. She began with putting on her strapless black bra and matching panties. Then she started putting on the green and black plaid dress, then the shiny black stretch boots, she put on the black pot hole mesh two finger gloves with a chain to put on her hand, added some black fake eyelashes, red lip pencil and lipstick she already had and spiked her pink hair up abit, putting in two dark green stud earring. Her outfit was complete and Sakura had to admit she looked awsome, but she thought the push-up bra ( courtesy of Tenten XD ) was abit much since her breasts looked bigger. She didn't let it stop her.

After finishing and with a few more hours to waste Sakura just sat in her room and since her father wasn't home, she had a few hours of peace. When the time finally came to start leaving, Sakura got up and started walking downstairs but she saw her father coming in with another woman, that was not the same as last time. He saw Sakura but he just walked past her.

"I guess your going to that party huh?" he said.

"What?" Sakura said.

He turned around. "Don't say what. I know your going to a party at that little blonde fuckers house. I saw you there you little whore!" He yelled.

"You followed me you psycho! What's wrong with you?!" she yelled.

"Hey! don't you fucking yell at me otherwise I won't let you go to that damn party!" he said grinning at the end. The smell of alchohal returned.

"Fine Sir..." Sakura said leaving trying not to cry so she wouldn't ruin her costume.

-----

Eventually Sakura got to Naruto's house. It looked pack with the cars out front. It looked like people got there earlier. Sakura parked her car and rang the door bell. Tenten answered it.

"Hey Sakura! You look gorgeous! come on in." tenten was wearing a geisha costume. "You look amazing too! I love your costume" sakura added.

Sakura walked in and what appeared to be everyone was here. Naruto was dressed as a rocker dude, shino was the grim reaper, hinata was dressed a purple kitty, shikamaru was dressed up as an injured victim, choji was dressed as jason, and rocklee was superman. It looked like everyone was having a good time, Sakura said hi to Naruto and gave him a small card she picked up for his birthday.

"Hey looks like a great party. Guess everyone's here now huh?" Sakura said.

"Nope not everyone the next guests are arriving right about..." just then the bell rang. "Now!" he said as he ran to the door opening it for the other group of students at Konoha and one of them was that punk, Sasuke and the other was him....Gaara. When she saw Gaara, Sakura's heart skipped a beat. The others with them were Temari, Kankoru, Ino, Kiba, Neji, and Matsuri. Temari was dressed as a gangster girl, ino was the queen of wonderland, kiba was wolverine, kankoru was v for vendetta, neji was an aristocratic vampire, and the one called matsuri was dressed as a gothic doll. Sasuke was just dressed in a regular black suit with a black shirt, pants, and shoes. Gaara however was dressed as a demon.

Sakura was abit nervous of seeing Gaara and Sasuke, but they looked civil now even though they were not really near each other. The night continued without any of them bothering Sakura. The party was great so far the music was bumping, the food great, and everyone having fun. Then Naruto got on the microphone about to announce something.

"Hey everyone! tonight has been going great and so we will kick off the last event of the evening, the famous game! Everyone hears the rules like always but i'll announce them since Sakura is new. Girls line up on one side and boys on the other. Shino, Kankoru and Rocklee manage the music stage for Shikamaru since you guys don't wanna enter and choji you collect the numbers everyone writes down.

Just then everyone was given a slip of paper to write a random number on that was ten or less. Choji collected the numbers in a hat. He mixed it up and stood in the middle of the lines. Sakura was not sure what was going on.

"Okay now the numbers are mixed and jumbled so now you all will pick out random numbers and whoever write the original number down will be your partner. Okay I'm going to join so choji you become the announcer."

"Sure thing Naruto!" he said passing him the hat. "Alright begin everyone!" he added.

Everyone took a paper out, unfolded it and started to partner up. Sakura got the number 6. She looked around for who's number it was and in turn it was Sasuke's as he raised his hand. Sakura was disgusted by this turn of events but wanted to get over whatever game it is. When everyone was paired up: NarutoxHinata, NejixTenten, TemarixShikamaru, MatsurixGaara, InoxKiba and SakuraxSasuke.

"Everyone is ready so here is the rest of the rules. You have a total of three hours when it turns to midnight and the party is over. Enjoy yourselves and be creative, everyone gets a room and there will be a signal to let you know the time is up. Thanks for coming to the party and enjoy the rest of the evening. The guests started to go into different rooms. Sakura walked into a room with Sasuke trailing behind her. It was dark and only the moonlight shined in through the window. She sat on the bed sighing. Sasuke smirked as he walked towards her.

"Look I don't want to be in here and I doubt you do to, but lets just finish this game, what is it exactly that takes three hours to do?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked. "What do you think? Everyone is partnered in rooms with the opposite sexes for hours doing what exactly?" he said. Sakura got the answered and she was scared. She tried to inch way but backed into the wall. Sasuke got closer to her face.

"That's right. I have you this time and that freak of a demon Gaara isn't going to save you this time cause it was out of pity the first time." he said

"Shut up! he wasn't pitying me!" Sakura yelled.

"Whatever" Sasuke was brushing her cheek but she moved away until he pushed her against the wall."You are not escaping this time bitch!" he hit her against the wall he moved her back towards him so he could take off her dress. Sakura was screaming and yelling but Sasuke continued. He stripped her down to her boots, bra and panties. Getting on top of her her takes off his jacket and shirt. Sakura was trying to get him off her, but it was no use. He hit her again and while using this as a distraction, her closes in against her putting her legs on his shoulders forcing himself into her thrusting in and out. Sakura was yelling, he continued this for a few minutes.

"My, my your are yelling don't tell me you hate this now. A little scank like you not enjoying a manhood like mines. I never had any complaints before." he said as he grabbed her hair getting out of the position.

"Well I do hate this and you barely have a dot down their it's more like a pussy. And I bet know one ever complains because for some reason they are scared of you!" she bites his arm, tasting blood slightly. She tries to run but he grabs her throwing her against the edge of the bed.

"You bitch! I'm going to fuck you dead! To bad your not a freaking virgin otherwise this would be more fun." he grabs her legs raised up in a wheelbarrow position thrusting in and out of her womenhood. Sakura in pain starts crying. She didn't want this. It continued in various ways, next in a trapeze position with more pain as she lay almost upside down, scared, she couldn't take it anymore she yelled for help, then it happened, she got enough courage to call...him.

"Gaara! please help me!" Sakura yelled tears pouring down her face.

"You whore! don't you ever call his name when your with me!" Sasuke said as dropped her to the floor and he was about to hit her when sand grabbed him by the wrist and when he looked down, Sakura was laying on a sand blanket.

"What?!" sasuke said angry.

"I was waiting for you to call me sakura" Gaara walked in through the door, sand surrounding him. He looked amazing, he was shirtless, his body glistening in the moonlight. He walked in only with pants on and threw his shirt on Sakura's naked body.

"You alright?" Gaara said kneeling down beside her. All she could do was nod.

"Hey she is my bitch tonight! fuck off sand demon." Sasuke yelled.

"Now the thing about it is, I don't want you to have her." Sakura gasped "I think you don't deserve her. She is not the kind of person that enjoys torture and I know you could tell by her tears yet you continue, a crying girl excites you, get you ready to cum huh? is it fun? is it!"

Gaara was almost yelling the sand nearing closer, wrapping around Sasuke's arms and legs.

Sakura was getting scared, Gaara was getting angrier, and Sasuke was having the sand going tighter and tighter.

"You bastard you wouldn't dare!" Sasuke threatened Gaara more.

"I would" Gaara used the sand to crush Sasuke's arms and legs. He cried in pain as blood fell out and Sasuke screaming in pain. Gaara helped Sakura up, put the shirt on her and carried her bridal style in his arms. Sakura slightly blushed as she felt Gaara's warm body against her. He took her out of the room, Sakura tried to close her eyes as she could hear Sasuke still crying in pain and the others having sex in rooms moaning and screaming, no one not even realizing what happened until they eventually stop and someone sees Sasuke on the floor half dead. Then Sakura felt the cold air against her.

"Hey open your eyes." Gaara softly said.

Sakura opened her eyes to see they were outside. Gaara took her into a black sleek car, not doubt his car and put her in the back seat, getting in with her. He helped her get dress with some clothes he grabbed for her in the house. Once she was dressed, not in the same clothes she wore there but still clothed. She started crying again. Gaara remained quiet until she spoke.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"No I just injured him, but I could of if I wanted to. And believe me I wanted to" he added.

"Then why didn't you?" Sakura wiped her face.

"I am already a demon why that has killed many before. Why would I add such a worthless piece of shit to the list." he inquired.

"That's dumb. You just don't want to kill him yet. I think you want to annoy him to a point you get bored then kill him." she said softly. Gaara nodded.

"Good answer." he smirked as he laid his head back not closing his eyes once. Sakura looked at him. His chest still exposed. Sakura wanted to touch his body again. She ran her hand along his abdomen. She wanted him so bad it hurt. Sakura got on top of him, cupping his face in her hands, looking directly into his eyes, inches away from his lips. Her body molded against his.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked voidless of emotion. That made Sakura abit nervous but she continued. She couldn't resist any longer.

"I want you. Don't you want me? You said in there..." she added.

"I said I didn't want _him_ to have you. I didn't say I wanted you." he said refering to sasuke.

"But, I want you Gaara. You make me think, hope even dream I know we barely know each other but I can't resist anymore I want you now and I don't care if you kill me, atleast it will be a rush I would actually want." Sakura smiled softly.

She leaned in kissing him softly on the lips, but this time he at first was emotionless but softened up. He ddin't block her kiss, he invited her. She left trails of kisses along his mouth, face, neck and chest. She took of her shirt revealing nothing but her bare body. She pressed herself against Gaara. She kissed him again. He laid her down, getting on top, putting her leg behind him and moving his hands around her back. He burrowed his face in her breasts as he gently suckled on her nipples, teasing her and arousing her at the same time. She moaned in pleasure, something she has never felt before. Gaara sat up, opening her legs and began to take out his member that was hard now. He joined his manhood into her hole thrusting faster then slowing down. She called his name several times, they rocked the car together moving around, switching positions back and forth, they kissed endlessly and kept going, cum covering both their bodies. Sakura was happier then she had ever been. She and Gaara were bonded together in an intimate and touching way. After they finally finished, Sakura began crying.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing it's just I think I'm falling in love with you...no _I am_ in love with you." she smiled.

"Love?" he asked confused.

"Yes I love you but you don't have to return it..." she began to saybut Gaara used his finger to press against her lips to stop her from talking. Sakura was surprised.

"No...I have had a hard time with what you call _love_, butI will try for you cause I do believe..._I am_ already in love with you." Gaara said softly. Sakura so happy she began crying again embracing Gaara both telling themselves they love each other until Sakura fell asleep in Gaara's arms.

It was morning when Sakura woke up, laying in Gaara's arms and him staring at her.

"Good morning" he said kissing her. She smiled.

"It's already morning. I have to go home." Sakura rubbed her eyes as Gaara still held her.

But when Sakura looked out the window she saw her father coming this way and he saw her. He had started running towards the car. Gaara saw Sakura freaking out, she was trying to close the window and lock the door but it was to late, her father pulled her out of the car, she was completely naked. He grabbed her by her wrists, Gaara started putting his pants on and got out of the car.

"You little slut what the hell are you doing in a car all night. Why didn't you come home?! I had to wake up with no breakfast! Your coming home now! He yelled in her face as he held his belt to her face ready to whip her as punishment.

"Hey! you let go of her!" Gaara said angerily.

"What you little bastard stay out of this!" Mr. Haruno yelled.

"No dad please I'll go home just don't fight please i'm sorry!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed some clothes out of Gaara's car and walked with her dad.

"I'm sorry Gaara" she said as she got in the car. Gaara was confuses and saw and crying Sakura go off with her violent father. He wanted to save her, but he could feel she wanted him to stay out of it, but he knew he couldn't for long. His cherry blossom was being hurt and he could not stand the thought of it anymore. He sadily got in his car and began to drive off home. Meanwhile Sakura was in the car feeling sad but slightly happy....to have finally realized she wants Gaara...only him, just him for as long as she can. He made her feel something she had never felt, even with the sex she has had. Intimacy, safe and overall she felt alive.

OMG! this chapter was long and amazing! I don't know where half of the ideas came from. Oh and the sex was Kama Sutra positions I got from a website. The halloween costumes were from hottopic ( the images are on my profile page ). I am impressed by this chapter and it will start Gaara and Sakura's relationship. Please review! I am also making the next few chapter holiday themes posted on holidays, the next chapter will be posted on thanksgiving so please wait. Now go review please!

Sakura: Such a long chapter huh?

Z-C: I'll say *passes out from typing so much*

Gaara: I think she passed out *pokes*

Sakura: Yeah. Well I guess she won't she us redoing out last love scene from this chapter

Gaara: oh well

*they start love scene again*

Z-C: *wakes up* Oh yeah! Review! *pulls out videocamera*


	5. I Am Yours

**Ziku-Chan: Okay so not thanksgiving or christmas but posted on the last week of december, the 31st to be exact, new years eve. So it's a holiday related chapter again, but i skipped past thanksgiving and christmas cause i couldn't imagine anything for either, sorry but the new year is good and hey i posted on the right day cool huh? so enjoy the chapter while i enjoy the rest of my vacation and see you guys for valentine's day ^^**

**note*: also i have a playlist on my profile page so please use it when reading the fanfic to listen to music I will post it again in the chapter so you know what music I feel is in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Again don't own Naruto XD**

--------------------------

Now for this chapter it will pick off from where the last chapter ended, so I hope there is no confusion on that. I think this one will be interesting cause it's halloween themed so we will just wait and see...keep reviewing and enjoy!

--------------------------

**Chapter Five: I Am Yours**

After driving for awhile and hearing his seemingly drunk threats, Sakura and her father arrived at home. She finished getting dress in the back. After trying to get out of the car, Mr. Haruno kept the doors lock.

"Dad please let me out!" Sakura pleaded.

"I let you out before and what has that gotten me! You running around like alittle whore with a red-headed freak!" he yelled.

"Shut up! He is not a freak!" Sakura screamed.

He then slapped her across her face. "Don't you yell at me!'" he stared into her face.

"Apparently I don't break you in enough!" he started to move to the back seat with Sakura. She could smell the beer on him. Sakura knew what was coming but it might be worse today. She tried to get towards the front but he pulled her back. He grabbed the belt he had briefly waved in her face earlier. He turned her over on his lap and began whipping her on her butt. She screamed in pain, but he took a sock he had on and tied it over her mouth. Tears were pouring, belts lashing against skin and muffled screams trying to escape. And somehow Sakura was not really surprised.

After the beating she ran into the house up to her room. She went to her bathroom to see the whipping marks on her butt. They stung but were not visible under her clothes. She started to change her clothes when her father walked in. Half-naked he stared her down.

"What now? what could you possibly want now!" sakura yelled covering herself.

"I'm sorry" he pleaded. sakura scoffed.

"A little to late for apologizes dad" she said.

"You look so much like her. Your mother..." he began but sakura stopped him. "No! don't you dare say that!" sakura always knew what him saying this stuff lead to. He slowly moved towards her and she tried to get away but he cornered her onto her bed. She didn't want this especially since she already had sex with Gaara whom she was in love with, it wouldn't be right. It would feel like betraying him even more. Sakura tried to run but her father threw her down. He overpowered her. He began to removed the clothes Sakura tried to shield herself with and the clothes she had yet to remove. She was completely naked, scared as her father got on top of her. He began to remove his clothes, everything. They were both naked, he was sitting on top of her as she was trying to breathe as he was almost crushing her.

"Sakura...I love you. You look so much like your mother" he begans to rub her face softly, but beofre continuing he gets from on top of her. Sakura is unsure of his next motives until the room door opens and she sees another man already naked. "Who is that?" Sakura's eye widened terrified.

"You just don't listen to me so I have to teach you a lesson. I just got alot of cash for my friend here to take you around with me for alittle bit". As sakura was crying the other man got on top of the bed laughing in unison with Mr. Haruno at the young girl's tears. They start by her father grabbing her from behind laying her ontop of him, on her back holding her as she struggles and screams to get free, then he takes her from behind putting his thing into her butt. She yells as he pumps it. It really hurts. Then the other man pumps his into her through her womenhood again and again. She cries for him to stop as they hurt her, but it doesn't.

It continues from there having her putting her mouth on each of their privates, sucking, digesting, having to take in all their beatings until they were finished for now. Sakura laid cold and silent as she watched her father pay the man, he winked at her before leaving sending not even a chill to Sakura's spine. The girl was going numb. Her father walked over to her hovering above her. He had won. He was turning his daughter numb. He picked her up by the throat to look in her eyes, but not much movement. He throws her back down and sits next to her. She was so ashamed of herself and how she betrayed Gaara.

He lights a cigerette. "You know that wouldn't of happened if you just listened to me and not have been with that little bastard." he said but Sakura was still silent.

"Well why don't I go over to his house and fuck his brains out too" Sakura got enough strength to punch him hard."Don't you say that you old fucking pedophiler! Gaara would kill you before you even got near him!" she yelled turning over. Mr. Haruno got up hovering over her again. He enhaled smoke and let it out. He put a hand on her and grabbed her putting her over his knee again, spanking her as she cried. They were both still naked. Then he put her near his face.

"You know what! I could kill you if I wanted to but I am not in rememberance to your mother! I loved her so I love you the same way! I am going to meet her some day while you go straight to hell you little whore!" he slapped her butt again

"bitch!" and again.

"slut!" and again

"worthless girl!" and again.

He threw her on the bed as he brushed his dull hair from his face holding the cigerette in his mouth. Sakura sat up rubbing her arms, holding herself and her tears. She watched her father inhaling and exhaling. She wanted to get up and leave but her body didn't want to move. Now she was numb.

"I'm going to go see him" Sakura murrmered.

"No you are not..." he said

"No I am tired of this I love him and I want to be with him -" before she could finish her father pulled out a cell phone with a picture of Sakura in incriminating positions with her father as she is having sex with him.

"It would be ashame if everyone in town especially the boy you are so in love with saw these photos of you having sex with your daddy." he grinned at her defeated silence.

"So here is the deal. You stay away from him otherwise I send these pictures out to your boyfriend and friends including the school saying I was drugged as you took your advances at me and I can make it look just that way too so be careful where you step."

Sakura remand stunned by his words and actions. She understood him though. To advoid seeing Gaara or her friends she took a leave of absence from school getting her assignments through email under the story her father was bedridden and she had to take care of him, stating only she could do it and to have no help. Neither her friends or Gaara tried to contact her after she sent them messages not to come sse her and she would be okay. It took months but her father finally decided to go out. Time had passed and it was already new year's eve. She stared out her window until she got a text message from naruto saying new years eve party tonight. Sakura thought about it and realized she could go for alittle bit and make it back before her father. She had a need to talk to Gaara before the new year.

It took awhile but Sakura made it down to Naruto's party. It was loud and only two minutes before midnight. It took Sakura for what felt like forever until she saw Gaara standing outside the gates. He was in a warm looking black coat smoking a cigerette. He noticed Sakura as she walked up to him, face-to-face.

"Gaara" she said pleadingly. he looked into her eyes.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1....Happy New Year!" Everyone was celebrating and cheering. Lovers were kissing and hugging. Sakura was standing in the snow looking into Gaara's eyes then took hold of his hand never taking her eys from his face as she heard the cheers from in Naruto's house.

"So long 2008. Hello 2009" Sakura said. It was not what she wanted to say but she did at the moment since it turned to midnight

"Yep" Gaara added.

"Gaara I am sorry about my father and I need you to help me" sakura pleaded.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Save me from him and more importantly myself" she said as she began crying and as Gaara kissed her passionately. The snow continued to fall softly, drowning out all other things except the love they are sharing. Sakura thought more about what happened today, remembering the scars but a new year, a new dawn to start anew with the one she loves and how she is not her fathers she is Gaara's now and that is not going to change. Sakura and Gaara walked hand in hand back to Naruto's house as she listened to her ipod.

"By the way did you want to tell me anything else?" he pressed.

"Yeah I'll tell you on the way to your house. You have a christmas gift for me too right?" he nodded.

"Hey Gaara?" sakura said. "yeah" he asked. "Happy New Year!" she smiled and got a smile back from her love.

Alright great chapter so next one is valentine's day so I will get started soon so I can post it up. Now in case you are wondering Sakura was kinda raped and beaten by her dad earlier and also blackmailed but soon she will begin to take care of herself better you'll see and now that Gaara is helping how can she not! Now please keep reviewing!

Z-C: An scene! great work today everyone! where's my coffee!

Gaara: here it is but i don't understand why I had to get it! If i hadn't I could of been there earlier to save my sweet cherry blossom from her sick father.

Sakura: it's okay sand bear I still love you *kisses on cheeks*

Z-C: that's so beautiful can I uses that next chapter!

Gaara: *gets ready to use sand coffin*

Z-C: *screams* i'm sorry please review!


	6. You Remain

**Ziku-Chan: Now I realize this is no longer a valentine's day theme and I have skipped to a summer one as will the next two chapters and remember I am ending the fanfic at twelve chapters - six more to go!!! =D So enjoy this chapter as it will bring about the summer romance of Gaara and Sakura and later chapters her ultimate confrontation with her father. Oops small spoiler!!! No more details and plus Sasuke makes a brief cameo and will come back again next chapter - don't worry we will get rid of him after that...his signifigance is slightly not that important as the problem between sakura and her father! ^^**

**note*: again...i have a playlist on my profile page so please use it when reading the fanfic to listen to music I will post it again in the chapter so you know what music I feel is in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Remember I don't own Naruto...though i wish i did .**

--------------------------

Alrighty! This chapter picks off a couple of months from where the last chapter ended, so it is the beginning of summer vacation, hope no confusion on that! I find that the summer romance spaning over this chapter and the next two are my favorites! I also realize that I have made spelling errors and sometimes the fanfic seems rushed, so I will try to take time from now on and check my spelling, but no promises! Now read, review and enjoy! XD

--------------------------

**Chapter Six: You Remain**

This was the end. I just couldn't take it anymore.

Sakura was thinking about this as the school day was ending. It was the last day of school before summer vacation. Everyone was counting down - especially the teachers. No one wanted to stay any longer.

Though what Sakura was thinking about wasn't involving summer or school ending. It was about her father and her living with him. It was obvious it had to end one way or another.

"Come on just a few more seconds!" Naruto said as he was almost about to spring out of his seat. Sakura couldn't help but chuckle.

The bell rang. The students cheered and race out of the class. People jumping over each other. Teachers cheering and opening bottles of sake to drink and celebrate, and the hallways echoing with nice of happiness. However, Sakura remained in her seat, but she wasn't the only one. Sasuke sat looking at her. Sakura remembered what happen last time she was alone with Sasuke. She flinched at the thought. He grinned.

Sakura remembered that Gaara had nearly killed him last time. He seemed to have healed but he could try and get revenge. Sasuke got up when Gaara was walking in. He kept grinning as he walked out. Gaara basically ignored him and walked to Sakura.

"Sakura are your alright? _He_ didn't do anything to you again?" Sakura shook her head no and reached over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"He won't hurt me as long as I have you." Sakura laughed. Gaara nodded in reply.

"Well Sakura about what we discussed. I got all your stuff from your room and put it in the guest room of my house while that father of yours was out yesterday. I also got those pictures he used to blackmail you. I am so glad your moving in." He embraced her. Sakura could feel him wrap around , the warmth and the real affection she had been deprived of.

"I am glad you could help me. I am sorry how my father acted towards you." She added.

"Don't be. It's his fault and his mistakes. I never blamed you, so don't worry cause I am never letting him come after you again." He said kissing my forehead to reassure me of his words.

"Okay..." Sakura said softly. She believed in the guy she loved.

They walked hand-in-hand outside of the classroom. Everyone else had already left. Sakura just enjoyed being with Gaara and that was all that mattered to her, but in the back of her mind whether out of force of habit or that her subconcious would never let her be at ease. She wondered where her father was right now...and what would he do when he realized she was gone for good?

-----

Sakura had arrived at Gaara's home. He had his brother and sister prepare her room. Kankoru helped Gaara put her stuff together and Temari fixed up her room and dressed Sakura up covering her previous bruises.

"Thanks" Sakura said to both Temari and Kankoru for their help.

"Don't thank us. This was what Gaara wanted." Kankoru added.

"Yeah. Your important to him so we are going to help." Temari said winking at Sakura, giving a smile on her kind face.

After Kankoru and Temari helped get the room fixed up they left Gaara and Sakura alone. As Sakura looked around her new room, she was amazed. It was painted in a light pink - most likely cherry blossom and even had the scent. It was too much to receive. Gaara lead her to her bed. It was big and soft with a beautiful white blanket and pinkish pillows. The room was pink and white mostly, almost fit for a princess.

They sat down together. Gaara stared into Sakura's eyes. He loved her being with him and hoped it would be like that always. They laid down, kissing and hold each other. Sakura so into the moment that she barely heard Gaara speak.

"Sakura...wanna go for a swim?" he whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" Sakura wondered what he was planning when she heard him ask. _Swimming._

-----

The sun was setting. Sakura had walked out to the backyard. When Gaara asked if she wanted to go swimming. He asked Temari to help her get dressed. She was wearing a emerald-colored bikini underneath a long white t-shirt. Sakura felt alittle nervous and wanted something to cover her body. If Gaara noticed the bruises even with the makeup covering them he might get angry.

Gaara was sitting near the pool in his backyard. It was big and the water was clear. The light from the sun was glistening on it, which made it even more beautiful. Sakura sat down next to Gaara.

"This is very nice." She said. He looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you wearing that shirt. Temari just bought you a new bikini to wear." he stressed.

"I-I can't...not yet anyway. If you saw my-" She trailed off.

"Bruises?" he finished the sentence. Sakura slightly jumped at him saying it and looked away. Gaara grabbed her face gently and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Sakura was so entranced in her sandman that she didn't realize he helped her up.

Sakura broke the kiss when she noticed that Gaara was holding her hand as she began walking across the pool.

"What?!" Sakura got nervous but saw that Gaara used the sand like a bridge so they could walk over the pool.

"Just relax...it's okay." He said. Sakura still was worried if he saw her hurt again. He has done so much for her and yet if she hurt him again...it maybe too much to handle for both of them.

Gaara gently lifted the white shirt off of her. Apparently Temari did a good job covering up the makeup. Sakura let out a small relief and Gaara let the sand from underneath them go. They fell together in the pool. Sakura swam back up for air and then Gaara. They laughed together until Gaara froze. Sakura looked down and saw the makeup coming off. She forgot and jumped out of the water, but Gaara used his sand to block her from going. She was afraid to look him in the eye again. He had wrapped his arms around her as she stood there crying facing the sand.

"It's okay I just freaked out for a second. I promise you he will never touch you again. I'll kill him first. He said with hate in this voice for the man hurting his cherry blossom.

What Gaara was saying was true. That man, her father would be killed eventually, just she was not sure who would kill him first. Sakura knew more then anything in her life right now that other than her love for Gaara was that the man she had called father would end up bringing ruin to himself that would be in a permanent way...by his own death.

"But you remain" Gaara said, indicating Sakura would still be around. He hugged her again as she turned to face him.

"And you remain." I whispered again as she stood there near his protective sand, but her words had more fear in them and unassurance.

It was already night time. Gaara and Sakura went back into her they were about to have fun. Gaara asked.

"Sakura. Last time we had sex we had used protection, but I don't have any now. Is today risky?" He asked holding her.

"Yeah I think so, but I don't care if I get pregnant with your baby. I want too." She said giving her okay to whatever would happen next.

They spent another romantic evening there. They began to make love. Sakura only wanted to belong to Gaara and would make sure of it from now on. No more Sasuke or her father. Their pain is not love, Gaara's love is love now. Sakura spent the night trying to satisfy him. She would help him enjoy his member and she would drink all of his sweet milk.

As they were about to join again with his member and her womanhood. Gaara asked one more time.

"Are you sure Sakura. Once I go in..." he spoke softly.

"Gaara I love you and I want you to show you love me in every way." That was that. Sakura would go in and out of him, shaking her hips as she was on top of him. They kept trading place licking, enjoying and pleasuring each other in almost everyway. Sakura was now on bottom. Gaara was thrusting in and out now, playing with her chest and her licking his neck.

"Sakura I'm about to-" he said once last time indicating he was about to explode his milk.

"Do it Gaara! Make me happy again." she smiled as Gaara pour all his milk in her young body. She could feel him inside her, so warm. It was love. They laid there. As they realized Sakura was most likely now going to get pregnant they didn't care and just laid there holding each other all night long.

Sakura got up in the middle of the night to get a small snack. She noticed there was a new message on the answering machine in the living room. She pushed play.

"Sakura....I know you moved out. I want you to come home. Being with that little red-haired bastard instead of me is sick. He is a freak and you'll regret it! I am not coming to get you just yet, but I have some you may know working for me, so be careful. Just think of what your mother would say if she was alive about the way you are acting. She'd be ashamed..."

Sakura stood there for a few seconds and erased the message. She knew her mother would be more ashamed of him for hurting their only child. Sakura would not give up until he would let her go. Some people can not remain the way they are, and Sakura new her father was one of them and eventually she knew she would be the one to kill him.

Now this chapter was awsome! It had action, romance and foreshadowing of possiable pregnancy! So what's next? Well just wait to read chapter seven which I promise will not take to long....and it is still in the summer theme. Oh and the confrontation with sakura and her father will be unfreakenbelieveable!!!! and I promise it will be so awsome that you can't help but review amazing things =D -sighs- just wait and see!!! Now go and review to your hearts' content.

Z-C: okay the fanfic is almost at an end. Just six more chapters everyone!

Gaara: about time...

Sakura: oh it is going really well and I can't wait for your next fanfic! ^_^

Z-C: thanks! -hugs-

Naruto: hey can I get in on some of the action *tries to get in group hug*

Z-C and Sakura: *screams* HELL NO PERV!!!!!!

Naruto: ouch...just keeping reviewing - believe it...


End file.
